The present invention relates to a bituminous reinforcing material for grouting. More specifically, the present invention relates to an asphalt emulsion type material reinforced cement and resin for grouting. The asphalt emulsion type material according to the present invention is suitable for repairing cavities in the ground surrounding an underdrain through which sewers are laid down, and is excellent in workability and durability.